


Miscellaneous II

by Reiz16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16





	Miscellaneous II

The world is called Sekai.

Asama=Mountain

Manami=Sea

Hanako=Jungle

Sabaku=Desert

1 more thing: I want 2 have the bad guys and/or their creations have a variation of the word "Gloom". Also, when attacked by the baddies, the victims should react in a certain way. Should they cry out their troubles like in Heartcatch Precure? Should the bad guys gain power directly from ppl or something else?

Asama knows snow and ice manipulation.

Manami knows water manipulation.

Hanako knows plant manipulation.

Sabaku knows sand manipulation.

A bad guy know sludge manipulation.

So. "Well, now we know so far there's at least 2 worlds. 4 girls. Maybe 4 bad guys?" AND "Also, besides the 4 places the girls live, the girls can travel 2 other places. What should we call it? The Cave of Teleportation?"

The cave is called the Cave of Teleportation.

What kind of power should the bad guys get from them? In Precure, they gained power by making ppl have bad energy from hopeless thoughts. Sometimes it was the flowers in their hearts.Other times it was the love they put into sweets. How should OUR baddies gain power?

Like, maybe they attack w/ their own powers and creatures they make? HB 1 or the other?

Bad guys usually call on monsters. I don't want ANYBODY hurt, just beaten.

What would we call the monsters?

And the 4 bad guys?

The girls should punch and kick until they gather up enough power to use special attacks.

MAYBE the bad guys, too.

Should people fear tests in school? Or monsters themselves? Maybe both?

The Exploreror Girls and their enemies have only 5 or 10 minutes before they transform back.

The Exploreror Girls could all be 18 and have the same birthday.

So, would there be an evil king? Would he choose the Dark Soldiers by making them, have them have the whole "18" thing, or see them not exactly thriving and offers them a way to help them if they'll serve him?

So, should we start off the story with Sabaku? Since we already know about her, liking sports? I think the four girls should be added chapter by chapter. Now, how are they chosen and how do they meet? Maybe the queen sends out something or somebody across all corners of the world and they recruit them that way? In secret?

Maybe someone is sent 2 train them? How about each girl follows this person as they collect them?

How about Sabaku be better at sports than all the boys? Perhaps a scholarship for something since she'll be 18?

So, the girl's good at hunting? How about a hinting rifle, instead? She could capture food on long missions.

It was her mother’s hunting rifle that she gave to her.

How about the hunting rifle is just for hunting and the Magical Girls' use their magic 2 attack? They can't actually hurt anyone or anything, but they can spar. How about they kick and punch 2 gather energy then REALLY attack?

Perhaps the king and queen hold a truce so their followers can't be hurt or die?

Good! A magic spell prevents them from seriously harming or killing anyone?

So, the ice and snow manipulator and water manipulator should compliment each other well.

We should have them do combos!

And they'll be super powerful if they ALL work together!

One girl should either control plants or have the plants help her.

The other girls could grow jealous of her for having extra help.

A girl should have healing powers.

The girl should be jealous of the other girls.

Asama will use wind

Manami will use water

Hanako will use earth

Sabaku will use fire

Yes, depending on where they live is the skin tones 

Maybe they share a birthday because they're all sisters! 

Or does that NOT work 'cause of the skin tones?

Maybe they were disguised that way? OR is that offensive?

How about they were disguised by magic all their lives, so they decide to to keep them?

How about the queen changes her TOTAL appearance each day and goes into hiding not long after the girls were born? Or maybe skin changing is normal at the capital?

How about the girls are princesses and their mother's the queen?

I think all the girls' mothers were knights and they each went into hiding, fell in love with a non-magic husband, got married, and each had a Magical Girl child.


End file.
